Cullen
by AndersonCha
Summary: Bella venant perdre ses parents, s'installe chez les vampires. Les Cullen n'ont pas eu le choix, car ils ne peuvent dire non à elle, alors qu'ils ont déjà acceptés 5enfants. Ensuite..
1. Chapter 1

_**Cullen**_

_**Esmée POV:**_

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, que cela pourrait arriver un jour, je n'en aurai pas cru, un seul mot. Depuis notre arrivés, les habitants de Forks nous félicitent pour notre courage et notre immense bonté. Le fait d'avoir ''adoptés'' Carlisle et moi, tout nos enfants, les soufflent littéralement. C'est vrai que pour un humain, 5 enfants c'est beaucoup. Surtout quand ils ne sont pas de vous; moi je trouve ça tout naturel et je ne comprend pas leurs aberration. Ce jour la, commença comme tout les autres. Carlisle était partit tôt à l'hôpital, et les enfants sont vite partit en cours, pour la journée. Sauf Edward qui traîna un peu des pieds, il s'ennuie et le fait de lire dans les pensées des jeunes filles du lycée le rend fou. C'est vrai que mon Edward est tout bonnement unique en son genre, même pour un vampire, il est vraiment très beau. Il est aussi un peu mon chouchou, le fait est qu'il soit encore seul, et souvent isolé, me brise le cœur, j'aimerai tellement qu'il trouve le bonheur.. c'est une âme torturé est je me dois d'être là pour lui, a chaque secondes, dès qu'il en a besoin, c'est un minimum..

Je me retrouvais donc seule, dans cette grande maison.

Je fis un peu de ménage et de lessive, ce qui me pris un peu moins de 20minutes.

Je lus un roman, offert par Carlisle, mais ma faim m'en sortit.

Je décidais de ne pas aller très loin, histoire d'être là au retour, de ma petite famille. A peine rentrée de ma partie de chasse, bien savoureuse, je fus surprise d'entendre le Chef de la police sonner à ma porte. Ce n'est que quand je fus prête à tirer la porte, que je remarquais, c'est jolie jeune fille, a ses cotés terriblement accablée, tête baissée et dos arqué. C'est interloquée que je dis bonjour.

_ Bonjour, Madame Cullen. Excusez moi de venir chez vous à l'improviste, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souris sincèrement.

_D'accord.. est ce que je pourrais vous parlez à vous et votre mari ?

_Carlisle est à l'hôpital, mais que ce passe t-il ?

_Je sais que les choses ne ce font pas comme ça, mais.. est ce que, nous pourrions entrer une minute ?

Je les laissés entrer, et s'installer sur le canapé du salon. La jeune fille, avec le Shérif sentait la fraise, un vrai délice. Heureusement que je suis allé chasser.

_Shérif Aiden, que ce passe t-il ? Votre silence m'inquiète.

_Veuillez m'en voir désolé, mais c'est que c'est un sujet assez délicat a traiter.. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Isabella Swan et..

La jeune fille, voulut un instant dire quelque chose, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle semble tellement triste, que cela me brisait le coeur.

_ ..Jusqu'à hier, elle habitait chez sa mère à Phoenix, mais elle à été victime d'un accident, qui lui a couté la vie..

_Oh mon Dieu! M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort, ce qui fit sursauter Isabella. Au moins elle me regardait à présent, elle avait des yeux d'une immense beauté, d'un chocolat profond.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, ma Chérie..

Je la prit dans mes bras, de telle sorte qu'elle sente à quel point j'étais bouleversée pour elle.

_Perdre sa mère, c'est la plus.. horrible des choses. Lui chuchotais-je.

Le Shérif, pas vraiment ému, ce racla la gorge, histoire que je lâche Isabella et que je me tienne plus correctement.

_..De plus, à son arrivé ici à Forks chez son père.. Isabella à retrouvé son père inerte dans son lit. Mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

Je retenais mon cris avec mes deux mains, sur ma bouche. Orpheline en quelques jours.. elle a vraiment pas de chance. Elle doit s'en rendre compte car, sur ses mots, Isabella qui retenait ses larmes, éclata en sanglots. J'accourus à ses cotés pour la bercer, le temps que ses larmes ne sèchent. Je fus prise d'une violente colère à l'égard de ce Shérif, qui ne sait visiblement pas prendre de gants.

_ Etiez-vous vraiment obligé, de lâcher cela comme ça ? C'est encore trop récents pour elle, mon Dieu!

_Oui.. hum vous avez parfaitement raison, excusez mon manque de tacts mais je suis assez stressé à son sujet.

_Expliquez vous ?

_Et bien.. voici là raison de notre venu. N'ayant pas de famille aux États-Unis ni nulle part ailleurs. Et comme notre petite ville, ne possède pas de foyer sociale pour jeune mineur.. et connaissant votre grande bonté et le nombre d'enfants que vous et votre mari..

_.. OUI, bien sûr que OUI, nous acceptons de la garder, c'est évident.

Le Shérif souffla, comme si je l'avais débarrassé d'un poids énorme.

_C'est bien sur, provisoire. Rétorqua le Shérif après s'être reprit. Nous allons lui chercher une famille en attendant, pourriez vous, l'inscrire au lycée et bon.. vous avez l'habitude.

_Oui, comme vous dîtes. Merci de votre venu, nous allons bien nous occuper d'elle.

Me pressais-je de dire, tendit que le Shérif, heureux de s'être débarrassé d'elle, partait déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cullen **_

_**Chapitre II**_

_Bella POV:_

Quand le Shérif(bien trop pressé, de se débarrasser de moi)partit, je restais la un long moment dans les bras de Madame Cullen, qui continuait a me réconforter bien que je ne pleurais déjà plus. Elle a un grand cœur, ça se voit. Elle était révoltée par le fait que je n'est plus, ni mère ni père et s'était empressée de dire, qu'elle acceptait ma présence dans la maison, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas.

_Madame Cullen ?

_Non, appelle moi Esmée.

_D'accord.. Esmée, je voudrais simplement vous remercier pour ce que vous faite, vous et votre mari, c'est beaucoup pour moi, je veux dire.. vous ne me connaissez pas et.. je vous jure de ne pas être une charge et d'avoir de bonnes notes et de faire le ména..

Elle m'interrompit d'un magnifique rire cristallin.

_Arrête, tu n'es pas Cendrillon. Et c'est tout à fait normal, que tu sois ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais trop en faire, alors que c'est toi, qui est en deuil.. ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle et moi te traiteront comme tout nos enfants.

_Voilà merci..merci pour tout.

Je recommençais, à replonger dans les souvenirs de mes parents. Quand Esmée, se leva et me prit la main.

_ Je vais te faire visiter, avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Sans un mot, je la suivis. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser un millier de questions.

Elle me présenta, la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, en couple. La chambre d'Emmett et de Rosalie, en couple. Le bureau de Carlisle. Leurs chambre et la chambre d'Edward. Ensuite ce fut mon tour, je découvris ma chambre (l'ancienne chambre d'ami). Comme toute la maison, elle était très grande, spacieuse et joliment colorée. D'un bleu turquoise et de marron. J'avais ma propre salle de bain. Un lit double a baldaquin, au draps évidement bleu turquoise et marron. Il n'y avait que ça et Esmée me promit d'aller acheter du mobilier au retour du reste de la famille. Ensuite, je découvrais la cuisine, le garage, la salle de bain, et le jardin. La famille Cullen, devait être riche. Très riche.

_As-tu des questions ? Me demanda poliment Esmée.

Comme j'étais plus à l'aise, en sa présence, je m'accordais une ou deux questions.

_Vous venez d'emménager ?

Elle fronça les sourcils surprise par ma question.

_Non, pourquoi ? La maison ne te plaît pas ?

_Non, bien sûr que non, vous.. je veux dire tu l'as vraiment bien décorée. C'est juste que.. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est inhabité.. que les pièces sont rarement utilisé, comme lors d'un déménagement. Et puis j'ai remarqué le manque de nourriture et il n'y a pas de lit a l'étage, sauf dans la chambre d'ami.

Elle se tortilla, gênée mais se reprit aussitôt.

_Oui, je viens de tout redécorer et de nombreux travaux ont eut lieux un peu dans toutes les pièces..

_Ah d'accord.. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète..

_Non, c'est tout à fait normal, tu vis ici maintenant.

_Hum..

_Tu veux surement te reposer ou je ne sais pas manger un bout ?

Quoi que je n'ai pas fait les courses.. dit elle pour elle même.

_Non, ça ira. Je vais monter ranger mes quelques affaires. Et si vous..enfin tu as besoin de moi pour faire les courses, je descend aussitôt.

_D'accord, merci. Je vais appeler Carlisle pour le prévenir de ta venu, les enfants ne vont pas tarder je pense. On ira faire les courses tous ensemble.

Sans piper mot, je montais à l'étage dans ma chambre, pour déballer mes quelques t-shirts et jeans. Mes deux paires de tennis. Quelques chemises.. c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise. Surtout qu'elle m'est venu devant un épisode de Dr House :D Mais maintenant j'ai un peu le trac.. peur de vous décevoir, donc bon.. c'est pas grave, je me lance. J'ai travaillé et retravaillé ce chapitre, de peur que les choses aillent trop vite entre nos deux personnages. Bonne lecture et encore merci!**_

_**Chapitre III:**_

_Esmée POV:_

Ouf! Heureusement, que mon esprit à la vivacité d'un vampire.. mais tout de même quelle intelligence cette gamine. Pendant toute la visite, je l'ai sentis ailleurs et très peu intéressée alors qu'elle mémorisais tout ce qu'elle trouvais d'étrange, du moins, pas commun.. bizarrement j'aime ça.. je l'adore déjà, comme ma fille! Du moins.. j'aurais peut être du réfléchir a deux fois avant de dire ''oui'' au Shérif, parce que mon Jasper est très fragile et il lui est difficile de résister au sang humain et avec une humaine dans sa propre maison.. mais comment aurais-je pu dire ''non'' au visage d'ange, de cette Isabella ? Et puis, c'est provisoire.

_Allo Carlisle ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

_Non, j'ai bientôt finis, je suis a la maison dans deux heures grand maximum.

_D'accord, mais ca n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelles.

_Oh.. quelques chose ne va pas ?

_Eh bien.. tout à l'heure le Shérif est passé, avec une jeune fille qui vient de perdre ses deux parents en deux jours et il voulait savoir si nous pouvions la garder, le temps qu'il lui trouve un foyer ou une maison d'accueil. J'ai bien évidemment dit oui.. le Shérif me rappelait déjà, tout ce qu'on avait fait pour les enfants, je ne pouvais pas me défiler pour celle ci, tu comprends ?

_Bien sur.. et tu as bien fais, mais Jasper est encore incontrôlable. Enfin, il fait de gros effort et je ne veux pas que cette malheureuse..enfin bon. Les enfants sont rentrés ?

_Non, ils ne vont pas tarder, je pense.

_ Ok. Explique leurs bien la situation. Dit a Alice de surveiller Jasper, sous tout les sens du terme. Il faut que Jasper aille chasser aussi, et puis ceux qui ne pourront pas supporter, du moins difficilement, y aille aussi. Il faut faire des courses, les humains mange trois fois par jours.. et il faudra expliquer a cette jeune fille que nous avons un régime alimentaire différent et c'est pour cela que nous ne mangerons pas avec elle. Il nous faut une histoire, un temps soit peu tangible. Enfin il faut des meubles, du gel douche et shampoing histoire d'être crédible. Demain pourras-tu l'amener s'inscrire au lycée ? Au faite, quel age à t-elle ?

_Hum..17ans et elle s'appelle Isabella. Je pourrais l'amener et je fais les courses au retour des enfants.. on se chargera du reste à ton retour.

_D'accord, je me dépêche. Je t'aime

_Je t'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis les voitures de mes enfants. Cinq secondes, plus tard, ce fut Alice, suivit des autres qui entrèrent. J'allais à leur rencontre.

_Esmée.. qu'est que.. ? Me demanda Alice, après avoir sentit une présence humaine dans la maison.

Elle avait une tête mi étonnée, mi choquée. Elle devait surement penser que j'avais craqué et tué un humain, du moins ramené un casse-croute, chez nous.

_Ca n'est rien. _La rassurais-je, d'une main sur son épaule._ Venez tous vous asseoir.

Ils me suivirent, et je pus lire la déception sur leurs visages, et un peu de peur aussi, surtout sur celui de Jasper. Nous nous installions sur le canapé et je mis particulièrement mon bras autour des épaules de Jasper. Ils me regardaient tous d'un air grave. Sauf Edward, qui avait déjà lu mon esprit, et qui savait. Lui, paraissait interloqué et plus dans l'envie d'en savoir toujours plus.

_Voilà.. le Shérif est venu, nous déposer une jeune fille de 17ans, qui s'appelle Isabella. C'est parents sont mort a quelques jours d'intervalle et j'ai accepté le faite qu'elle reste provisoirement, le temps que le Shérif lui trouve une famille d'accueil ou quelques chose pour cette orpheline.

Il eut un blanc, un ange passa.

_On va bien rigoler! Ironisa Emmett, qui croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_Mais pourquoi nous ? Je veux dire, elle pourrait tous nous mettre en danger, si il lui arrive quelque chose! Rétorqua Rosalie.

_Il ne lui arrivera rien. Nous veilleront les uns sur les autres comme toujours.. et puis ça n'est que provisoire. Et puis devine pourquoi le Shérif c'est adressé à nous.. j'ai adopté cinq enfants, pour lui, un sixième ne fait pas une grande différence. Notre histoire d'adoption c'est retourné contre nous.

Rosalie souffla visiblement agacé. Ce qui m'énerva quelque peu, cette pauvre enfant a tout de même, perdu ses parents.. comme eux tous, ils doivent pourtant savoir ce que cela fait.

_Bon arrêtez un peu! Elle a perdu ses parents je vous rappelle, donc soyez gentils. _Je me levais, pour tous les dominer et qu'ils comprennent mon agacement._ Vous aller venir avec moi faire des courses, je vous rappelle qu'un humain mange trois fois par jour et je veux que vous veuillez a ce qu'elle le fasse, elle est encore bouleversée, ce qui est compréhensible. Jasper tu vas aller chasser avec Rosalie. _Elle me semblait un peu trop en colère contre toute cette histoire, pour garder le contrôle._ Carlisle rentre dans..

_.. 1h47 exactement. Dit Alice

_..Voila. Donc tout le monde debout. Emmett on prend ta voiture pour les meubles et celle d' Edward et d'Alice pour le reste des courses. _Ils acquiescèrent, ce qui me calma. _Je ne sais même pas comment on fait les courses moi.. _dis-je pour moi même._

Jasper et Rosalie se levèrent et partit sans oublier d'embrasser leurs moitiés. Soudain, Edward leva la tête, vers les escaliers puis demanda

_Ou est elle ? _Il était soucieux._

_A l'étage. _Répondis-je, sans vraiment comprendre sa soudaine panique.._ il faut aller la chercher qu'elle vienne prendre ce dont elle a besoin, je n'y connait rien moi.. Je vais tenter d'apprendre.

_Je ne l'entend pas! _Rétorqua Edward frustré, ce qui nous paniqua. Sans attendre, il monta à l'étage et se précipita sur la pièce qui sentait le plus fort l'odeur humaine. Nous le suivions._

S'était elle enfuit ? A-t-elle eut peur, de la non présence de lit et du reste ? C'est vrai qu'elle peut avoir peur, même si je jure que personne ne la touchera. Ou peut-être, qu'elle soit tellement traumatisée par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver et qu'elle se soit enfuit. Mais on l'aurait sans doute entendu.

_Edward POV:_

Rien, mise a part l'odeur, merveilleusement sucré et gourmande, n'indiquait sa présence ou sa présence quelque temps avant, dans la maison. Je ne l'entendais pas réfléchir, rien, aucune pensées. Ce qui est bien sur impossible, à moins qu'elle soit dans un périmètre trop éloigné, pour que je ne l'entende. Une délinquante ? C'est tout ce dont ont besoin Esmée et Carlisle. Elle vient de perdre ses parents, moi aussi je ferais des bêtises, je pense.. Mais arrivés devant sa porte, quand je l'ouvris, une longue aspiration, quelqu'un qui dormait, m'assura qu'elle était bel est bien, ici chez nous, tranquille.

C'est fascinant de voir quelqu'un dormir, son ventre monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration et.. ils parlent? Les humains parlent dans leurs sommeils. Fascinant, j'aimerai rester la regarder, je me demande si Esmée apprécierait. Je n'ai jamais apprivoisé un humain. Ils sont tous trop effrayés par notre différence, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce mystère, les éloignent de nous, ce qui est mieux. Je n'aime pas trop les humains, rien que leurs pensées sont pervertit. C'est horrible d'entendre, tout ce qu'ils pensent.

_Ouf! Elle ne sait pas enfuit! Chuchota Esmée rassurée, quand je refermé la porte d' Isabella.

_Oui mais c'est étrange, je ne l'entend pas..aucune pensée..

_Alors ? On se fait vieux ? Rigola Emmett.

_Je suis sérieux Em. C'est comme si..elle bloquait ses pensées, au monde extérieure.

Il eut un long silence, ou chacun avait une explication, bien évidemment à dormir debout. Esmée consciente, que le temps passait, elle reprit.

_Bon.. tu expliqueras cela à Carlisle, plus tard. Va voir si elle veut venir, avec nous ou si elle préfère ce reposer.

J'exécutai, tendit qu'ils descendaient. Je rouvris la porte, et m'approchais d'elle lentement, pour ne pas lui faire peur ni la réveiller – les humains, sont très fragiles. Sont parfum, ce fit goûtu et du venin remonta jusqu'à ma bouche. Elle est d'une beauté époustouflante. Je m'accroupis au niveau du lit, pour mieux l'admirer. J'aurais voulu toucher sa joue, chaude, mais c'était, bien sur exclu. Sans artifice, elle est d'une beauté naturelle.

Sa peau est aussi blanche que la nôtre mais ses paupières sont roses, tout comme ses joues. Je pourrais rester comme ça encore longtemps si, ils ne nous attendaient pas en bas, pour partir.

_Isabella ? Soufflais je, en touchant délicatement la joue qu'elle me tendait sans le vouloir.

Dans son sommeille, elle répondit en gesticulent quelques peu

_Hum..Bella.

_D'accord Bella, tu te réveilles ?

_..Papa, laisse moi dormir!

Elle me prenait pour son père ? La pauvre. Je ne sus quoi dire, et la laissa reprendre ses esprits d'elle même. Ce qu'elle fit une seconde plus tard, en sursaut, elle leva la tête, les yeux grand ouvert. Elle me regarda longuement, de ses yeux d'un scintillent chocolat puis détourna les yeux à gauche puis à droite, juste le temps que son cerveau assimile le faite qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle.

_..Tu n'es pas mon père. _Elle rougit, en reculant avec méfiance. Enfin, elle se mit en tailleur sur le lit. _

_Non. _Répondis-je, avec un petit sourire narquois, amusé par sa gêne._

_Et je ne suis pas chez moi. _Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux, pour se recoiffer. _

_Non.

_Désolé. _Elle rougit violemment, ce qui était jolie à voir.._

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis Edward.. Edward Cullen.

_Oui.. _elle haussa les épaules_ ..les yeux or,forcement !

Je me raidis, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'elle est très perspicace et intelligence, il va falloir ce méfier d'elle. Une bête sous une apparence d'agneau. Si elle apprenait notre secret.. Mais elle prit la parole en voyant ma nervosité.

_Je ne voulais pas.. je.. désolé. _Elle tira ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, la tête baissée et de plus en plus rouge._ Enchanté. Bella..Bella Swan.

Je me relevais, histoire de recouvrer mon sérieux et de me détendre quelque peu.

_Esmée veut savoir, si tu veux venir faire les courses avec nous ou si tu préfères te reposer, ce que nous comprenons totalement.

Sans même, avoir attendu, la fin de ma phrase, elle s'activa a chercher ses chaussures. Là.. je pus admirer, ses formes de Déesses. Cette fille ne sait visiblement pas à quel point elle est belle, cacher sous son t-shirt et sa paire de jean. _Pensais-je._ Je restais là à la regarder si longuement que quand elle remarqua mes yeux posés sur elle, elle se statufia et demanda

_J'ai quelque chose ?

Je voulu masquer mon rire par une toux, ce qui marcha.

_Non, tu n'as rien.. dépêchons nous, tu dois encore être présenté à Alice, et Emmett. Jasper et Rosalie sont allés faire un tour, ils reviendront à notre retour.

Elle me suivit jusqu'en bas, silencieuse, en toute confiance. Au lycée la plupart des gens nous évitent et ne nous parle pas, leurs instinct le leurs dictent. Ils savent qu'il y a un danger autour de nous mais Bella.. rien, elle est en totale confiance, elle n'a peut être pas d'instinct de survie..?

_Oh, Isabella, je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais, je tiens a ce que tu prennes tout ce dont tu as besoin au supermarché._ Lança Esmée, en prenant légèrement Bella, dans ses bras._

_Non, il n'y a pas de mal. Je préfère ça aussi, vous.. tu as bien fais._ Rétorqua Bella._

Esmée sourit, puis elle vins délicatement, poser une main sur l'épaule de Bella, et elle nous la présenta.

_Emmett, Alice et Edward, voici Isabella.

Bella rougit quelque peu, intimidée.

_C'est.. Bella! _Rétorquais-je moqueur, ce qui souffla Esmée._

Bella devins Rouge pivoine et me lança un regard lourd de sens, qui voulait dire qu'elle se vengera.

_Oh! Tu aurais du me le dire, que tu préférais Bella, ma belle.

_Oui.. je..je.. Bafouilla t-elle. Elle rougie de plus belle.

Que c'était jolie à voir. De telle rougeur, sur sa peau blanche la rend encore plus magnifique, splendide. C'était assez drôle de la voire mal à l'aise.

_*..et je la maquillerai comme une poupée! Un tel potentiel gâché, elle est quand même très jolie, je ne comprend alors pas pourquoi, elle n'en profite pas._

L'esprit d'Alice est d'un passionné! Elle vient de la rencontrer et elle veut déjà, la relooké, je la trouve parfaite comme ça, pourtant.. Alice comme Bella.

Ensuite, nous prîmes la route pour les courses. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me débrouillais pour être dans la même voiture que Bella. En montant en voiture, à l'abri du regard d' Esmée, Bella me ficha un coup de coude au bras, quand nous fûmes assit. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal, pour lui faire plaisir, je lui devais bien ça.

_Arrêtes, je suis sure que j'ai eu plus mal, que toi! _Dit elle, en se frottant le coude. _

Je ris. Frustrée, elle rougit puis bouda.

_Oh.. allez Bella, je suis désolé. _Je sortis mon plus beau sourire._

Elle ne répondis rien et m'ignora royalement.

_Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est si drôle de te voir mal à l'aise.

Elle se tourna vers moi rouge de fureur.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans!

_Mais si.. tes petites rougeurs me font craquer.

_Arrêtes un peu! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça n'est pas facile pour moi. Arriver là dans une famille que je ne connais même pas, et vous qui êtes si.. généreux, je ne veux vraiment vraiment pas m'imposer, c'est normale que je sois si.. mal à l'aise.

Je ne sus rien répondre, elle me soufflait cette fille, au point d'en perdre mes mots. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, et le faite que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées, me la rendait bien plus intéressante et divertissante. Je me contentais de suivre la route, me sentant bête de l'avoir taquinée, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre ses parents.

_Je suis désolé. Soufflais-je, les yeux concentrés sur la route, suivant de près la voiture d'Alice devant.

Elle se calma et reprit sur le même ton.

_C'est pas grave, ni de ta faute.

Le silence, s'installa et l'envie de savoir à quoi elle pensait me rongeait. C'était très frustrant.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Elle se raidit, se sentant mal à l'aise mais répondit enfin.

_Rien de très important. Je vais au lycée demain ?

_Oui avec nous..ça va être moins ennuyeux avec toi.

_Tu es en quelle classe ?

_Première, tout comme Alice. Toi aussi, il me semble.

_Oui.

_Je suis sûre qu' Esmée va s'arranger pour que tu sois dans la même classe que moi ou qu' Alice, histoire que tu ne sois pas trop seule.

_C'est.. attentionnée de sa part.

_C'est Esmée.. elle comme Carlisle, sont très très attentionnés et te supporteront quoi que tu fasses. Esmée par exemple, je suis sûre qu'elle t'adore déjà pour le courage que tu as. Et Carlisle est très à l'écoute des autres sans jamais juger.

_Vous avez beaucoup de chance de les avoir.

_Oui, et nous en sommes conscient.

Elle réfléchit, en bougeant sa bouche a droite puis à gauche, réfléchissant si elle pouvait ou non, poser sa question.

_Tu peux nous me demander._ Lançais-je avant de chercher ses yeux, dans le noir de l'habitacle, un peu amusé par ses moues. Quand je les trouvaient enfin, je crus pouvoir m'y noyer, tellement ils étaient beaux et lumineux, comme si un flamme flambait en elle. Cette fille est définitivement magnifique._ _Elle aussi soutins mon regard, et je crus la voir se mordre sa lèvre inférieur._

_Déjà regarde la route! _Lança t-elle terrorisée, ce qui me fit rire. J'obéis._

_..ensuite.. quand avez vous était adoptés ? Je veux dire..

_Rosalie et Jasper, les deux jumeaux quand ils avaient 10ans, ensuite Emmett puis Alice et moi, quand nous avions 8ans.

J'en fus malade, de lui mentir de la sorte, comme à tous ses humains, alors qu'elle n'est définitivement pas comme eux. Elle goba mes mensonges, en hochant la tête, j'en fus malade et l'envie de tout lui dire sur nous me démangea, mais c'était exclu, pour sa sécurité. Donc, intérieurement je prévu qu'au retour nous parlerions d'elle. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à lui mentir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV: **_**J'espère que vous apprécierez. Certains me demande des les prévenir quand je sors un nouveau chapitre, ce qui m'aie impossible, car je ne sais pas quand j'estime qu'un chapitre est finit. Mais je sors au moins un chapitre par semaine, des fois deux ou même trois quand j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps. Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus attrayant.. si je peux dire.. en faite, Bella commence à découvrir ses sentiments, mais c'est vraiment tout frais et en plus elle commence aussi par la même occasion à découvrir son corps.. je n'en dis pas plus. Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, continuez, ça motive mdrr! Et je suis désolé si il y a des fautes, je l'ai écris un peu rapidement, je manquais de temps et j'aimerai bien avoir une BETA mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, ni comment ça marche.. donc pour l'instant je m'en passe. Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture :)**

_Edward POV:_

Arrivés au supermarché, Esmée poussait le cadis et nous regardions Bella, le charger. D'habitude, nous ne fessions jamais attention aux produits que l'on prenait, comme on ne s'en servait jamais mais Bella était.. toute à fait fascinante, elle prenait un produit, le tournait et le retournait, lisant les petites écritures, ensuite elle regardait le prix, puis enfin le mettait dans le cadis. Nous étions, du moins pour ma part, obnubilé par sa façon de faire. Arrivée à la caisse, Bella qui avait était beaucoup trop occupée a remplir le cadis nous demanda..

_Vous ne prenez rien ?

_Tu as pris l'essentiel. Ne t'en fais pas. _Esmée sourit pour la rassurer._

__ _Ok. _Elle hocha la tête, puis rongea ses ongles en voyant, le prix s'afficher sur la caisse._

Mais personne ne fut choqués par le prix. Alors pour la calmer, nous lui sourions tous. L'argent n'était vraiment pas un problème, donc autant qu'elle en profite. Une fois les courses rangés dans la voiture, Esmée proposa d'aller acheter un bureau et une petite commode, pour Bella. Aussi, elle commanda, des lits pour nous, histoire de paraitre.. vivant.

Comme prévue, Bella se retrouva dans ma voiture - celle ci sentait abondamment l'odeur de Bella - je prétextais trop de meubles dans la voiture d' Emmett. En s'asseyant sur son siège, Bella soupira fortement.

_Fatigué ?

Elle rit légèrement et affirma de la tête.

_Ça n'a pas était facile, c'est jour-ci, hein ? _Je souris pour la réconforter. _

Elle affirma, mais elle se contenta de fixer la route, sans un mot. Je compris alors que c'était un sujet ''tabou''.

Ce que je peux évidemment comprendre. Seul le bruit du moteur pouvait être entendu.

_J'ai peur enfaite. _Nous chuchotions à présent._

_Peur de quoi ?

_J'ai perdu mes parents et parfois j'ai l'impression.. que je suis maudite ou quelque chose du genre, parce que tout ceux que j'aime sont partit.. je dois être nocive. _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je pouvais clairement le voir malgré le noir de l'habitacle. Ce qui me fendis le cœur. _

Je me devais de ne pas la laisser pleurer, pour elle et surtout Esmée, je la vois déjà me sermonner pour avoir fais pleurer notre hôte.

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne te crois pas nocive. Des choses arrivent dans la vie, parfois très dur mais souvent les choses s'arrangent et je suis sur que ça sera le cas pour toi.

Longtemps elle ne dis rien mais elle regarda le paysage.

_Tu vois le futur ? _Rétorqua t-elle soudainement._

_Non.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis elle se re concentra sur la route, alors que c'était moi le chauffeur.

_Mais j'en suis sur, je peux même te le promettre._ Je lui souris et elle me répondit avec la même chaleur. _

___Merci, je veux dire, je te dis tout ça, alors que je ne te connais même pas..

.. c'est bizarrement facile de se confier à toi.

C'est vrai que cela était étrange, voir franchement agaçant. C'était comme si je voulais la protéger et que personne ne puisse lui faire du mal. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et pas quelques heures. Impossible, cependant à décrire.

_Je peux ? _Dit elle avant de se rapprocher du bouton ''Chauffage'' de la voiture, qu'elle alluma._ J'ai froid, il fait plus froid à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, j'ai l'impression. _Rétorqua t-elle pour elle-même._

_C'est souvent comme ça, aussi chez nous. _Répondis-je, pour changer de sujet._

_ Hum ?

_A la maison aussi, il fait plus froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Les radiateurs.. n'ont pas encore étaient installés. Tu devras t'y habituer.. Il fait approximativement 15 degrés dans la maison, mais de temps en temps quand nous allumons un feu, il fait un peu plus de 17 degrés, malheureusement, l'étage n'en profite pas.

Elle ne répondis rien, elle se contentai de me regarder, soudain, elle se mit à rire légèrement, tout en me lorgnant.

_ Tu fais partager la blague ?

Elle se mit à rire de plus bel, en tapant énergiquement son pied par terre, cela doit être ce qu'ils appellent communément : le fou rire.. tout en la regardant se plier en quatre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, son humeur est définitivement contagieuse.

_ Es-tu..sérieusement en train de me parler.. température et radiateur ? _me dit elle en reprenant son souffle, je pouvais même voir une larme couler sur sa joue._

_C'est à dire que.. _je me sentis bête tout à coup, je devais être d'un ennuis magistral pour elle._

___Ça ne fait rien Edward, t'es plutôt drôle en faite.. et très intelligent.

_Et bah merci, Bella.

Humilié, et vexé. Pendant le reste du trajet, je ne dis plus un seul mot. Le silence s'installa mais il n'était pas gênant. Cela fessait 3 bonnes minutes que Bella, me lorgnait avec un petit sourire de plaisance sur les lèvres.

_ Vous avez tous, les yeux de cette couleur ?

_ Oui, c'est du à.. notre alimentation et au soleil.

_Votre alimentation ?

_Oui, on a un régime spéciale et très stricte. C'est pour cela que tu mangeras seule.

_Oh.. et en quoi consiste ce régime ?

_Bella POV_

A cette question, Edward se trémoussa sur son siège, gêné un peu comme Esmée plutôt. C'est vrai que tout cela, ne me regardait pas et que ça n'était que de la curiosité mal saine, même si j'habite a présent chez eux.. et que d'un sens, j'ai un peu le droit de savoir.

Edward, devait surement avoir remarqué ma fascination pour lui, et tout ce qu'il fessait. Dès qu'il fessait un mouvement, je me sentais obligé de le suivre. Comme des aimants.

_Je.. ça ne me regarde pas.. tu as raison. _Lançais-je comme il m'ignorait. _

_Non, non, non tu as le droit de savoir mais c'est juste que moi même, je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ce régime, je m'applique seulement a le suivre, tu sais mon père est médecin donc.. nous avons une entière confiance en lui.

_Edward POV_

On pouvait voir et entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix et sur son visage. Elle s'inquiéter pour nous, nous les méchants, les affreux vampire. C'est très attendrissant de voir cela. Mais ça me m'étais aussi en colère - elle ne devra jamais s'en faire pour nous.. c'est exclut.

_C'est Carlisle qui a mit ce régime stricte en place chez vous ?

Avait elle peur de Carlisle ? Et de ce qu'il pouvait nous faire subir, quand nous ne savions pas ce que lui-même nous fessait subir avec son régime.

_Oui depuis notre arrivés a tous. Et on se porte comme des charmes depuis. _Je me penchais en peu plus vers elle, pour lui chuchoter._ Tu n'as donc pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas._ se rebroussa t-elle._

_Ah bon, pourtant cette fine ride sur ton front.. _Je passais mon doigt dessus .._me dit le contraire.

_Ça! C'est parce que je suis vielle et ça n'est surement pas de l'inquiétude.

_Pourtant j'ai vu la même ride, pile à cet endroit quand tu t'inquiétais du prix qui s'afficherait à la caisse ou même tout à l'heure quand je t'ai réveillé.

Son sourire disparut quand ma phrase fut finis. Elle me regardait toujours, ses yeux brillait de mille feux, elle ne parlait pas et ne souriait plus.

_Bella POV_

Je fus choqué par les dires d'Edward. Il m'observait. Moi, Bella Swan. Pourquoi fessait il attention a ce que je fessais ? Et moi pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiétais pour lui et sa famille, quand il me dit que Carlisle, les obligent à manger spécifiquement et qu'ils ne savent, même pas pourquoi. Ils le suivent aveuglément. Ce Carlisle, ne m'a pas l'air très fiable. J'espère qu'il ne m'obligera à rien. Je préfère pourtant attendre ma rencontre avec lui, avant de le juger, surtout qu'Edward ne m'a fait que l'éloge de son père adoptif. Je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard d'Edward, il me captivait.

_On est arrivés. _Souffla t-il légèrement, en se garant près de la voiture d'Emmett. _

Quand Edward et moi rentrions dans la maison, tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon. Ils étaient assit et ils nous lorgnaient d'une façon étrange, comme si ils appréhendaient quelque chose. Je me retournais donc vers Edward, pour savoir si il en savait plus que moi, sur cette situation. En l'interrogeant du regard je remarquais qu'il ne fessait pas attention à moi mais a quelque chose, sur le canapé. Il se crispait. Étonné, je suivis le regard d'Edward et tombais sur trois magnifique personne, deux hommes et une femme, que je ne remarquai que maintenant. La grande blonde, était d'une beauté époustouflante, le genre de fille qui vous fait douter de votre propre beauté. Elle se tenait près d'Emmett, et elle avait une main négligemment posé sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Je supposé qu'elle était Rosalie.

Elle m'ignora royalement et préféra regardait Edward. Edward et elle, avaient comme une conversation silencieuse, une conversation ou Edward devait être assez en colère, car il fronçait les sourcils. La gêne s'installa et un homme pas plus âgé, que les autres Cullen, se leva

_ Bella, bonsoir, je suis ravis de te rencontrer. Je suis Carlisle. _Il me serra contre lui chaleureusement_.. Bienvenue.

_Ravie de vous rentrer, et encore merci pour votre accueil.

_Ne me remercie de rien, _j'entendis une espèce de grognement en direction du canapé, mais Carlisle ignora_. Tu es ici chez toi et s'il te plait, tutoie moi, sans ça.. je me sens plus vieux.

_D'accord. _Je souris, il n'était donc pas si.. terrible que ca le patriarche, en faite il était d'une prévenance royale, le genre d'homme a qui, on a tout de suite envie de ce confier._

___Je te présente aussi, Jasper_.. celui ci, se leva avec Alice – ils se tenaient la main- lentement et avec effroi, il avait les traits tirés comme si, il s'empêchait de respirer une mauvaise odeur, ils se mirent à l'écart mais Jasper me salua de la tête, je lui répondis de la même manière mais je rougis de sa timidité_ ..Et voici Rosalie. _Elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de me saluer, préfèrent sourire d'agacement. Nous ne saurons surement pas copine, elle et moi. C'est vrai qu'une fille aussi jolie, se désintéresse facilement d'une fille aussi banale que moi._

Par politesse, j'agitais pauvrement ma main, pour dire bonjour, mais le cœur ni était pas. Je pensais à demain, au lycée ou des filles comme Rosalie, ne m'aimeraient pas comme elle. De toute façon, ça n'est pas comme si elles m'intéressaient, elles sont superficielles et bêtes, me disaient mon père, moi je suis plus la fille timide qui ne demande rien à personne, préférant souffrir en silence. Alice, interrompit mes songent.

_Bella est ce que tu as faim ?

_Hum.. assez. Répondis-je timidement.

_Et que veux tu manger ?

_Je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose de léger.. je peux faire une salade.

_Non, Esmée et moi allons la faire, va te reposer.

_Non mais ça ira, j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner, je le fessais avant pour mon pè.. je vais le faire. Me dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine, Alice me prit un bras affin de me retenir.

_Laisse nous faire, déjà qu'on ne mangera pas avec toi.. on veut te faire plaisir.

Je souris et j'abandonnais la partie, Alice avait gagné.

_Merci.. Esmée peux tu, aller chercher les courses dans la voiture d'Edward. _Alice sautillait déjà, d'impatience, avec son large sourire, ça lui fessait effectivement très plaisir de cuisiner pour moi._ Je vais commencer la vinaigrette.

_Bien sur. Tiens mon chéri tu viens avec moi ? _Demanda t-elle à Edward, en chemin, il l'a suivit sans un mot._

Rosalie et Emmett montèrent dans leurs chambre et Carlisle prit à part Jasper affin de lui parler. Alice commença a sortir tout les ingrédients, elle fessait vraiment petite fille qui trépigner d'impatience pour cuisiner avec sa maman, je souris. Ensuite je décidais de monter à l'étage prendre un bain chaud.

Pendant que je fis couler l'eau, je commencer à me déshabiller lentement. J'étais fatigué, épuisé et demain aller être une autre, dur journée. Je commençais a penser à mes parents, mais quand je remarquais que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je conclus que ça n'étais définitivement pas une bonne idée, je devais le moins possible penser à eux, et leurs présence qui me manque plus de jour en jour.

Je choisis donc de penser à Edward. Edward.. Je montais dans la grande baignoire pleine et commençais à me prélassé, bougeant mes doigts de pieds et fermant les yeux. L'eau chaude est vraiment très relaxant. Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux pensais-je. Mais tout de fois très intelligent et discret, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me drague, comme quand il me dit qu'il ''tes petites rougeurs me font craquer'' . Je ne sais pas si s'était, simplement de la taquinerie ou simplement, qu'il dit tout ce qu'il pense. Ce qui est rare de nos jours.. de nos jours, c'est assez étrange la façon dont parle Edward comme si il sortait tout droit d'un film de 1864, il ne doit surement pas avoir 17ans, il fait plus vieux. Ce qui est de toute façon impossible, il est beau comme un enfant sa peau doit être douce et elle est si blanche. Son corps est parfait, il est grand et fin mais musclé, le juste milieu. Sa démarche est aussi fascinante, il baisse sans cesse la tête, et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui sont tout le temps emmêle. J'aimerai un jour y passer, mes doigts dedans. Ses doigts à lui sont fin et long. Ses mains sont grandes et plus douce que le velours. J'aimerai qu'il me touche, qu'il me caresse avec celle-ci. J'arrêtais de penser à tout cela lorsque je remarquais que des gémissements sortaient de me propre bouche.

Surprise que penser à Edward, me donnais des frissons, je rouvris les yeux. L'eau du bain était à présent froide, et j'avais le souffle court, j' haletais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Mais prête à sortir, je découvris une main sur mon sein et l'autre caressant l' intérieur de mes jambes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5:**_

''Ma propre main'' pensais-je. Cela n'avait il pas un nom.. la honte me submergea à la seconde, ou mes yeux s'était réouvert. Le faite de penser à Edward me donner envie de me.. oh mon Dieu! Je n'ai pas étais élevé comme cela et puis c'est tellement dégradant. Et si on m'avait surprise, une main dans mon entre-jambe et l'autre sur mon sein. Je devenais cramoisie, a cette idée et décidais de sortir, de l'eau avant que je n'attrape un rhume ou que inexpérience se renouvelle.

En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, une délicieuse odeur m'emporta. A cette idée, ni une ni deux, mon ventre gargouilla. Je rougis gêné.

_Oh, je suppose que tu as faim ? _Me demanda Esmée, amusée. _

_Je crois bien.. ça sent très bon, au faite.

_Merci _rétorqua Alice, en se retournant vers moi. _

Elle était occupée a couper des tomates, a une vitesse affolante, on aurait dit une pro.

_Mais je pensais que nous ne faisions qu'une salade pour ce soir?

_Oui, il y en a une mais.._ commença Esmée_

_..mais, nous avions envie de marquer le coup, comme c'est ton premier jour avec nous! _Finit Alice. _

___Oh non, vous n'orriez pas du vous donner tant de mal..je suis désolé, je dois vous fati..

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. Nous sommes si heureux de ta venus.. me répondit Esmée

_C'est gentils mais.. _je m'approchais d'elle et dis a voix basse pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre_.. mais vous ne mangez même pas.

_Oh! _elle se mit a rire légèrement.._ ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On reste à table avec toi, si tu veux.

_Euh non ça ira, je serai un mal à l'aise de manger, alors que vous non. Je ne préfère pas. Je sourie gêné.

_C'est toi qui vois, justement c'est prêt.. tu passe à table! Chanta Alice.

Alice avait entendu la petite conversation entre Esmée et moi, alors que nous chuchotions. Mon dieu, mais qu'elle oreille. La table était remplie d'aliment que j'adorais, il y avait du poulet, de la purée, de la salade, du pain à l'ail, des haricots vert, et même des éclairs au chocolat. Mais malgré tout ces aliment, une seule assiette était dressée. La mienne.

Je m'assis tranquillement et commençais à me servir. Toute la famille était devant la télévision, en face de moi, concentré sur les informations sur la BBC.

Ne voulant surement pas me laisser a ma mercis, complétement seule, Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Edward, étaient venus me voir. Esmée passa au moment ou je découpais la cuisse du poulet.

_J'espère que tu apprécieras..

_Oui, ça a l'air succulent. Et puis j'ai très faim.

_Je voulais opté pour une nourriture italienne mais Alice m'en a dissuadé.

_Pourquoi, tu penses que je suis Italienne ?

_Bah oui, tu t'appelle Isabella.

Je ris.

_Ma mère était une personne un peu volubile et vivace d'esprit. Elle refusait de me donnait un autre prénom, qu'elle adorait sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop italien.. elle me manque.. tout chez elle me manque, avec elle j'ai souvent plus joué le rôle de l'adulte et elle de l'ado. Elle était quelque peu irresponsable, mais éperdument amoureuse de Phil.. elle était une femme-enfant, mon exacte opposé.

_ Elle devait être extraordinaire.

_Oui elle l'était. Je suis venu vivre avec mon père, pour qu'elle puisse voyager librement avec Phil, elle n'était pas heureuse loin de lui.

Nous avions continué de parler pendant que je mangeais. Les Cullen était vraiment une famille étrange. Magnifiquement beau, presque surnaturellement beau mais a la fois si simple. Ils vivaient lentement, sans stress, en remettant tout à plus tard si il le fallait. Comme si ils avaient la vie devant eux, une vie infinitivement longue. Elle s'absenta puis vint Edward, quand je mangeais ma salade.

_Accepterais tu, de manger demain avec nous ?

_Demain ?

_ Oui, à la cafeteria du lycée.

_Oh bah je sais pas, on verra ?

_C'est toi qui vois. J'ai juste du mal, à te laisser manger là toute seule.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas.

Je continuais a manger, et Edward me regardais avec un petit sourire au lèvre. Nous étions silencieux, son regard ne me gênait pas du moins je m'en occupais pas.

_Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

_Hum hum. _Fis-je tout en mâchant un morceau de tomate. _

___Est ce qu'on t'effraies ?

Je manquais de m'étouffais et je me ruais sur mon verre d'eau.

_C'est quoi cette question ? _Demandais-je à bout de souffle. _

___Je ne sais pas.. tu dois trouver que nous sommes une famille étrange.

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Edward.

_Je sais, je sais Bella. Eut il comme seule réponse, puis il monta dans sa chambre.

Carlisle vint prendre sa place, quand je mangeais mes haricots.

_Je suis désolé que nous ne mangions pas comme toi, tu sais. J'aurai aimé partager ce repas, avec toute la famille.

_Oui, moi aussi, mais c'est rien Carlisle.

Il eut un petit moment silencieux, puis Carlisle reprit.

_J'ai reçu par fax, tes bulletins de note envoyés par la police du compté. Dis donc Bella, tu es brillante, je suis époustouflé, tu as du travaillé dur, pour avoir des notes pareils.

_Hum _j' hochai la tête.. _oui plutôt.

_Je suis fière de toi. Je dirais à Esmée de t'inscrire dans la classe d'Edward. Deux génies comme vous, ça vaut le coup!

Je manquais de m'étrangler, avec une haricots non mâché.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Oh non, ne te méprend pas, je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire que comme vous êtes tout les deux très intelligent, vous apprécierez travailler ensemble, et débattre sur certain sujets, je n'oserais pas.. il y Alice pour cela.

Je ris, nerveusement. Alice vint interrompre, ce moment gênant.

_On parle de moi ?

Carlisle partit, en levant les mains innocemment, alors que j'entamais mon éclair. Alice lui tira la langue. Carlisle ne fut pas choqué, qu'Alice pu entendre notre échange.

_Bella m'accompagnerais-tu, demain après les cours faire un peu de shopping ?

_Hum.. je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très shopping.

_Oh aller Bella, pour me faire plaisir!

_Mais je n'ai même pas les moyens.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

_Je sais pas Alice..

_S'il te plais ! s'il te plais ! s'il te plais !

_Ok ok ok, d'accord je viendrais avec toi, Alice !

_Oh je t'adore! _Elle me prit dans ses bras, ça faisait plaisir de la voir si heureuse._

_On ne peut vraiment pas te dire non, à toi!

_ Eh noooon!

Je secouais la tête, et nous rîmes.

_Bon tu as finis de manger ?

_Hum..oui, ça y est.

_Très bien, parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_Oh tu me fais peur, de quoi veux tu parler ?

Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota

_De ce que j'ai entendu, tout à l'heure quand tu étais a la salle de bain.

Je devins instantanément rouge vif, elle m'avait entendu, oh mon dieu! Mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça, elle était plus.. gentilement amusée, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.. nous montions dans ma chambre, pour une soirée potins à deux. J'aurai voulu que Rosalie vienne avec nous, pour essayer de la connaitre, ou je ne sais pas au moins savoir, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_ Attends! .. qu'est ce que tu as entendu exactement ? _Demandais-je paniqué, alors qu'Alice était surexcitée. _

_Eh bien.. Bella je ne vais pas te faire un dessin!

_Oui bon. Tu es la seule as avoir entendu?

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Alors .. ?

_Alors quoi ?

_Bah qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de..

Je restais muette. Nous étions sur mon lit, et Alice bondissait impatiente. Elle m'avait jurée d'avoir était la seule à avoir entendu. D'ailleurs comment était ce possible, j'étais en haut et elle en bas ?

_ Bella! _Cria t-elle pour me faire sortir de mon mutisme. _

_Oui oui mais.. comment as tu pu entendre, alors que j'étais en haut et que.. je veux dire, ça n'était que des gémissements. _J'étais rouge pivoine, rongé par la honte, de parler de ça avec une inconnue. De plus la sœur d'Edward_

___Ne cherche pas à gagné du temps, jeune fille!

_Alice je ne cherche rien du tout, c'est une véritable interrogation.

Elle réfléchit quelques seconde, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. J'allais peut être enfin savoir, comment ils arrivaient tous a avoir des '' Oreilles Bionique''.

_C'EST EDWARD!_elle s'est levé d'un bond, surexcitée, et m'a attrapée par le bras, elle riait d'une voix excitée_

Je soufflais déçue, de ne pas savoir comment ils fessaient. Je me relevais du lit, pour enfilais, un pyjama et dormir, demain aller être une grosse journée.

_C'est Edward! C'est lui qui te fais..

Je la fis taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

_Bon.. _chuchotais je._ Alice, je promet de tout te dire, si toi tu me promets de rester tranquille.

Elle me montra son petit doigt, que je crochetais au mien. On aurait dit deux gamines de 8 ans.

Après avoir enfilais mon pyjama, je revins dans la chambre, ou pour ne pas changer Alice dansait d'impatience. Elle me fit sourire, elle avait la grâce d'une ballerine.

_Bon. _Fis-je en l'amenant nous asseoir._

_Alors dis moi que c'est Edward !

_C'est Edward.

_Oh! Je suis s'y heureuse de l'effet qu'il te fait.

_Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on est s'y différent.

_Oh non, pas tant que ça. Et puis tu lui fais le même effet.

_Tu veux dire, que tu l'as entendu..

_Non! Bien sur que non.. Bella on parle de mon frère, tout de même Beurk! Mais cela dit, je suis sûr qu'il..

_OK! Merci, Alice n'en dit pas plus!

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans la voiture d' Esmée, en direction du lycée. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal a dormir cette nuit, c'est donc pour cela que ce matin j'avais une tête a faire peur. Le teint blafard, des cernes sous les yeux, et les cheveux négligemment jetés sur mes épaules. Cette nuit, j'avais pas mal pensé a Edward. Alice était sure qu'Edward en pinçait pour moi. Je n'en étais moi, pas convaincu. Mais au contraire, moi j'en pinçais pour lui, dès que je fermais les yeux j'étais capable de voir son visage très nettement, dans ma tête. Comme si j'avais mémorisé en quelque heures, les traits, les plus parfait au monde.

_Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

La voix maternelle d'Esmée, me sortit de mes songes. Nous étions garé devant un grand bâtiment de forme rectangulaire, qui ressemblais un peu a une prison, les barres au fenêtre manquaient cependant. J'eus alors la confirmation, que nous étions arrivé.

_Oui, je vais bien. Un peu stressé, mais ça va, merci.

_Non, tout ira bien. Et puis si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, les enfants sont aussi dans l'établissement. Et puis, je vais essayer de te mettre dans la meme classe qu'Edward, vous allez bien interagirent je pense. _Fit elle, toute heureuse. _

Esmée était une sainte. Toujours a l'écoute des autres et rassurer son prochain. Mais je soupçonnais qu'elle, son mari et Alice voulaient me caser avec Edward comme ci, cela était possible.

_Merci Esmée.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement, et me prit la main, pour me donner plus de courage. Ses doigts, sa main entière était froide comme l'hiver. Il fallait que je résous le mystère Cullen à tout prit sinon j'allais devenir folle.

_Prête ? _Me demanda t-elle_, j' hochais simplement la tête et d'un même mouvement nous sortîmes de l'habitacle de la voiture.

Il n'y avait personne sur le parking, Esmée me prit par les épaules, quand il commença a pleuvoir. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà en cours. En arrivant dans le bureau du proviseur, celui-ci était charmé par Esmée, il buvait ses paroles et sans aucun problème j'étais admise dans la même classe qu'Edward, mes notes y était cependant aussi pour beaucoup. Je me demandais encore si être dans la même classe qu'Edward était une bonne ou mauvaise idée. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison j'avais envie d'être avec Alice a cet instant, peut être parce qu'elle seule savait ce que je ressentais.

Nous passions ensuite dans le bureau de la secrétaire qui me remit, mon emplois du temps, mon numéro et code de casier, mes livres, et ma fiche de présence pour la journée et autres paperasse pour Esmée. Je devais alors rejoindre ma classe en cours et laisser Esmée s'en aller.

_A ce soir ma chérie. Passe une excellente première journée. _Elle me serra contre elle, et me caressa tendrement la tête, j'avais l'air si fragile dans ses bras, mais je me sentais en sécurité, a l'abri des balles. _

_Tu vas me manquer Esmée. _Fis je sincèrement. Elle fut émue par mes dires et me serra encore plus fort contre elle. _

Elle s'en alla. Je rangeais tout d'abord mes livres dans mon nouveau casier. J'en profitais pour explorer les couloirs de l'établissement. Forks était une petite ville, avec un petit lycée, nous devions être pas plus de 400 étudiant. Je montais ensuite a l'étage au dessus pour mon premier cours. Un cours de biologie avec Mme Williams. Je frappais doucement a la porte.

Je me présentais brièvement a la classe et m'assis a la seule place qu'il restait dans la salle. Celle a coté d'Edward, comme par hasard. Je m'installais discrètement, et je pouvais voir le regard d'Edward posais sur moi. Je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, et d'écouter attentivement le prof mais quand je vis qu'Edward sourit en hochant la tête je ne pu plus faire semblant et me retourner vers lui.

_Attend.. tu te moques de moi ?

_Bella, je n'oserai pas. Là il se mit clairement a rire.

_Bon, qu'est ce qui y a de drôle ?

_Rien c'est juste.. que tu as l'air si stressé.

_Eh bien, ca se voit tant que ca ?

Il ne répondit pas, et redevins très sérieux. Très charmeur serait le mot approprié. Pendant quelques seconde nous nous noyons dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Je pus juré que quelque chose se passais entre nous deux, quelque chose de spéciale. Cette idée me rendis presque heureuse, et je camouflais mon sourire en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur sans pour autant détruire le liens entre lui et moi. A mon geste, Edward regarda mes lèvres, a cet instant il ferma les yeux, détruisant le lien et inspira profondément, comme pour garder son calme. J'avais oublie ou nous étions, et que toute une classe était autour de nous. Quand Madame Wiliams s'adressa a Edward. Je détournais alors ma tête vers le professeur qui s'était dangereusement rapprocher de notre payasse.

_Alors Mr Cullen, pouvait vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? _Son ton était sévère. _

Même moi je n'avais pas entendu, j'étais mal pour Edward qui allait se faire sévèrement sanctionner par ma..

_ Seuls les matériaux de la croûte et du manteau supérieur sont observables à la surface de la Terre. Les enveloppes de la Terre, accessibles par échantillonnage, ont des compositions chimiques différentes que l'on détermine à partir de l'étude de roches représentatives. Ces roches sont formées de minéraux ou de verre. Avec en premier lieu : La composition chimique des enveloppes de la Terre est dominée par un nombre limité d'éléments dits "majeurs" (Si, O, Mg, Fe, Ca, Na, K, Al).__Deuxièmement_ : _Les principaux minéraux qui hébergent ces éléments sont : olivines, pyroxènes, feldspaths, quartz, amphiboles et micas..

_très bien, très bien. Reprenons. _La prof était rouge de honte, Edward lui avait rabattu le_ caquet.

Stupéfaite, je regardais Edward sans comprendre. Lui aussi me regardait, comme ci, il savait que je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais qu'il ne me dirait rien. Effectivement il ne dit rien. Enfin ses lèvres se mirent à bouger.

_Tu n'as pas a être stressé. Nous sommes la.. je suis la, pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ici, ou a la maison, demande.. je ne pense rien pouvoir te refuser. _Il sourit de son sourire coquin en coin. _

Il me draguait, ouvertement avec un mystère. J'étais sous son charme, peut être qu'Alice avait raison et que lui aussi.. non impossible. Mais la vie m'a apprit une seule chose, on ne vit pas éternellement et que si on a besoin de faire ses preuves pas la peine d'attendre, il faut foncer, alors peut être qu'entre Edward et moi, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

**Bella POV :**

_C'est gentil Edward. Vraiment.. merci. Je lui souriais.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un bref signe de tête, l'air de dire : c'est normal. J'adorais son éducation, le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'adressait a moi, tout simplement le ténor rauque de sa voix, que je trouve tellement sexy et attractif. Edward est le péché incarné. Ses yeux, ses cheveux couleur bronze, sa peau si blanche, et puis.. son sourire éblouissant. Edward est incontestablement l'homme parfait.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le professeur dictait, tout les élèves écrivaient, moi je préférais regarder l'homme près de moi. Pour la première fois, mon cœur battait la chamade, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi. Comme si il pouvait lire en moi, comme si mes yeux miroitaient mes émotions, les sentiments qui naissaient en moi, je me sentais plus que vivante, presque belle dans les yeux d'Edward.

_Bella, tout va bien ?

_Oui.. oui, je je vais.. enfin tout va bien. Merci.

Je savais qu'il était fière de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il m'avait encore éblouit. J'essayais alors de me concentrer sur le cours. J'observais Mme Wiliams en train d'éplucher une orange, l'orange représentait la planète, les épluchures : les différentes couches qui la composent.

_Dis moi Bella..

Je tournais mon visage vers lui.

_..mon offre tient toujours.

_Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre.

_De manger avec nous, ce midi.

_Oh oui! J'allais oublier. Je viendrais, mais quand tu dis manger avec nous, c'est plutôt que je vais manger devant vous.

-Oui, oui, mais ca me fera plaisir de te voir parmi nous.

_Ok, je serai là. A ce propos, accepterais tu de répondre a quelques une de mes questions ?

_Ca dépend.

_Mais!

_Pas de mais, Bella. Je répondrai a tes questions, si tu réponds aux miennes.

_Pas de problème!

_En es tu bien sur ?

Il m'éblouit de nouveau, avec son petit sourire coquin, malicieux.

_Bien sur.

_Ok.

_Alors je commence, pourquoi avez vo..

_Ici ? Tu comptais me poser tes questions, dans cette salle de cours avec 25 élèves au alentours ?

Je me sentis bête, c'est vrai qu'une salle de cours, avec pleins d'élèves autours de nous prêt a tendre l'oreille, n'étais pas un lieu des plus intimes pour se poser des questions, surtout que mes interrogations était d'ordre privé. De plus nous étions placé au deuxième rang.

_Oui, je.. bredouillais-je, je me sentais bête, je n'osais croiser le regard d'Edward de peur qu'il me prenne pour une gamine écervelée.

_Et si je t'amenais dîner dehors, demain soir. On pourra se poser toute les questions, qu'on voudra et en plus dans un lieu bien intime.

Un rendez vous ? Je devins écarlate. Un rencart avec Edward Cullen. Je pourrais lui poser toute les questions que je voudrais, mais je craignais les siennes .

_D'accord. Demain soir.

_8h ?

_8h.

**Edward POV:**

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de mon cours d'histoire, et le début du déjeuné. Le cours d'histoire, le chapitre que nous étudions en ce moment, je l'avais vécu. Je m'ennuyais a faire semblant d'apprendre. Heureusement que Bella, est arrivé a la maison. Il a beaucoup plus d'ambiance, de joie mais aussi de mascarade depuis son arrivé hier. Je lui ai proposé un dîner demain soir, elle a tout de suite, a mon grand bonheur accepté. Elle était pourtant gêné, elle a rougie violemment quand je lui ai fais par de mon invitation. De plus, elle aimait bien me regarder quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas, souvent son cœur bat a une vitesse, terrorisante, et j'ai crus même entendre - avant que Mme Wiliams ne vienne me remonter les bretelles - que son cœur eut raté un battement. J'étais heureux de l'effet que je lui faisais. Elle me rendait plus humain, et plus protecteur. Depuis plusieurs siècles, je n'ai jamais ressentis ca pour personne, sauf peut être pour ma mère a l'époque mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Demain, je me demande si je pourrais lui dire la vérité sur nous, si elle me posait la question. On a toujours mentit aux humains, mais a Bella, je ne peux pas, comme si je risquais d'en subir les conséquences. J'ai simplement horreur de lui mentir, j'en suis même incapable.

Je suis aussi incapable de lui faire du mal. Cette nuit j'ai passé mon temps dans sa chambre à la regarder dormir, si paisiblement. Bella parle définitivement dans son sommeil. Cette nuit, elle a beaucoup pensée a sa mère. Elle chuchotait des '' je t'aime maman'' et elle souriait dans ses rêves. J'aurais tout donner rien que pour voir son rêve, il devait être magnifique. Un esprit comme celui de Bella, même s'il ne met pas accessible doit être comme a son image, somptueux.

_Eh Eddy, qu'est ce que tu cherches comme ca ?

_Bella.

_Ohh.. Eddy est tombé amoureux ? chanta t-il

Je me contentais de l'ignorer tout en cherchant Bella a travers la foule du self. Tout le monde était déjà installé sauf elle.

_Alice ou est elle ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

_Je ne sais pas. Aucune visions, mais c'est toi qui est dans sa classe non ?

_Nous ne partageons que les cours mathématiques et scientifiques.

_Ah.

_Eh bien cherche la! M'énervais-je

Jasper grogna.

_Sur un autre ton sil te plais Edward, tu sais qu'Alice fait tout ce qu'elle peux et puis.. je crois sentir Bella.

Je me levais d'appréhension, et vis Bella rentrer dans la queue, les bras chargés de livres. Je me levais précipitamment, affin de la rejoindre et de lui prendre ses bouquins.

_Bella ?

_Euh.. elle ne pouvait me voir car ses livres couvrait son visage.

Je me demandais même comment, arrivait elle a ne pas tomber avec.

_Tu veux peut être de l'aide ?

Elle ronchonna un moment, m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule, et que ca n'est pas une vingtaine de livres qui allaient la tuer. Après négociation, elle me les tendit.

_Tu les portes avec une telle.. agilité.

_C'est.. gentil. rigolais-je

Nous rîmes, et j'allais déposer les manuscrits a notre table, pendant qu'elle choisissait son repas. Heureux que ce midi, nous allions peut être en savoir un peu plus sur Bella Swan.


	8. Chapter 8

L'ambiance était gai à table. Finalement le fait d'être la seule a manger, n'étais pas si gênant. En tout cas, je m'attendais a pire. Pendant que j'avalais les autres parlaient, surtout Alice qui avait toujours quelques chose d'intéressant a dire. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle était très complice avec Rosalie. A ce moment là, je songeai que j'étais finalement la seule personne avec qui elle avait un problème. Elle ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais transparente. Pourtant personne ne voyais le mal aise. Emmett me taquinait beaucoup mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Je rétorquais a chacune de ses vannes, maintenant il me respectait. En fait, il était un peu terrorisé parce que j'étais aussi bonne que lui pour les blagues-pas-drole-made-in-Emmett-Cullen. Lui même, me l'avait dit, si bien qu'il m'appelait maintenant ''sa petite''. C'était certes très affectif mais en plus, lui avais-je dis, ca ne confirme que l'énorme écart de taille entre lui et moi. Je paressais naine, a coté de lui. Jasper était toujours aussi distant, mais il devait juste être très timide, ce que moi Bella Swan pouvait bien comprendre.

Edward lui riait et paressait très joyeux. Il ne répondait pas aux multiples pics des autres ce contentant de rire ou de sourire. En faite, il passait son temps a me regarder. M'analyser serait plus approprié. Il inspectait mon attitude, si je riais bien au blagues, si je ne prenais rien pour moi, si je ne braquais pas, si j'étais bien tout simplement. J'appréciai son attitude prévenante, ne la trouvant pas du tout lourde. C'était Edward, j'apprenais a le connaître. Je savais a présent qu'il était très protecteur. Envers moi.. ca par contre c'était encore un mystère a élucider. Tout comme le mystère des Cullen. Soit le fait qu'ils soit tous si diffèrent de nous.

Malheureusement ce bon moment, se termina par une note bien moins joyeuse. C'était Alice, elle me rappela la fameuse séance shopping d'après les cours. Si on pouvait mourir d'ennuis et bien.. encore était il heureux qu'elle n'est pas convié Rosalie !

Je finis de manger, et nous partîmes tous a nos cours respectif. Edward eut du mal à me dire au revoir, je pouvais le voir.

_Edward, tranquillise toi. On se voit ce soir, je te rappel que je vis chez toi. _Le taquinais-je_

_Je sais, je sais. C'est bien pour cela que je vais te laisser aller en cours, parce que je suis sur de te voir ce soir.

_Oui et parce qu'il faut bien que je m'instruise. D'ou te viens cette attitude si..

_Possessive ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, je..

_Tout va bien, ca ne me dérange pas.. bizarrement _soufflais-je pour moi _c'était juste une simple interrogation.

Sur ce il m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et il s'en alla. Sans se retourner. Je pris moi aussi le chemin de mon prochain cours.

Nous attendîmes le professeur dans les couloirs pendant peut être 5 min. Tout les autres élèves d'autres classes étaient déjà en cours, il ne restait que nous. Je m'isolais alors dans un coin, avec mes écouteurs aux oreilles. Je restais discrète. Certains révisaient, d'autre, un groupe de garçon se chahutaient, un groupe bavardait en faisant passer le temps, certains étaient étaient même déjà partit. Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de mes songes. C'était un des gars que chahutait, que je reconnu. Il était assez grand, blond aux yeux bleu océan, il portait une veste avec le blason du lycée et apparemment il s'adressait a moi, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient.

J'enlevais mes écouteurs pour entendre ce qu'il avait a me dire.

_Pardon ?

_Je te demandais ton nom _rit-il légèrement._

___Oh.. désolé, je suis Isabella Swan. Et toi ? _Répondis-je poliment_

___Mike, enchanté Bella.

Me dit il en me tendant sa main.

_Comme ça tu connais les Cullen ? _Il leva un sourcil, comme très interéssé_

_Pardon ?

_Oui, je t'ai vu manger avec eux ce midi.

Lui aussi et très observateur alors. C'est vrai que moi même je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les Cullen ils sont si parfaitement beaux.

_Ah oui.. c'est une longue histoire mais oui je les connait. En fait, je vis chez eux. _Dis-je sans rentrer dans trop de détails._

_Ah ouais.. c'est plutôt cool ça ? _Ca n'était ni une exclamation très joyeuse, ni une réelle question. _

Je pensais qu'il était plus ironique qu'autre chose. Pourquoi, jugeait il ? Il ne les connaissait pas.

_Oui, ils sont tous très gentil.

_Hmm.. je ne les connais pas trop. En faite personne ne les connais ici. Pourtant ils sont la depuis presque 2 ans. Je pense qu'ils ne se laissent pas approcher. C'est pour cela que je me suis demander comme ca se faisait que tu puisses manger avec eux, c'est un cercle très fermé. Une sorte de clan. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, tu vis chez eux !

Sa dernière phrase, il la cria. Comme pour avertir tout le monde, tous ceux qui se demandait pourquoi je trainais avec les Cullen que c'était simplement parce que je vivais avec eux. Et non pour ma personne pensais-je. Et effectivement tout ses amis se tournèrent vers nous et hochèrent légèrement de la tête. Le message était donc bien passer.

Finalement, je n'eus pas cours. Le professeur était malade. Mike m'avait tenu compagnie. Il me posait pleins de question, et il ne me parla plus des Cullen, je doutais qu'il ne les aimais pas. Mike était un gentil garçon, un peu trop collant ma foi mais gentil. Il me parla de son équipe de basket, et tout le tralala et il m'invita même a sa soirée, vendredi soir.

La fin des cours sonna et Mike proposa de m'accompagner a la voiture d'Alice. Il ne fit pas que de m'accompagner, il attendit avec moi qu'Alice sorte de cours et qu'elle soit là. Mike se sentit peut être pousser des ailes ou plus proche de moi après l'heure a parler, parce qu'il insista sur le fait que je devais venir a sa fête, qu'il tenait a danser avec moi. Je lui assurais ne pas être sur d'être présente.

Lorsque qu'on aperçu Edward, Rosalie et Alice venir dans notre direction. Mike me dit gentiment au revoir et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me raidis, ne m'y attendant pas.

Il marque son territoire ou quoi ? Pensais-je

_C'était Mike Newton ? _Demanda Alice en ouvrant les portières a distance _

_Oui. Je n'avais pas cours en faite, le prof était absent alors il m'a tenu compagnie, ne pouvant pas rentrer a la maison.

_Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? _Hallelujah! Rosalie sait que j'existe et m'adresse enfin la parole._

_Je ne sais pas. Il m'a invité a sa fête vendredi soir en tout cas. _Dis-je l'air de rien. _

_Et tu comptes il aller ? _La voix d'Edward était froide. Il paressait en colère contre moi. _

___Je ne sais pas. Vous comptez il aller ? _Lui demandai-je_

_Il n'a invité que toi Bella.

Il était effectivement bel et bien en colère contre moi. Mais je ne trouvais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Edward monta dans sa voiture, sans même dire au revoir. Je ne comprenais pas.

Rosalie, prit le chemin de la sienne, en embrassant Alice sur la joue et elle me frôla sans un mot. Pourquoi me haïssaient ils ? J'entendis alors le moteur d'Edward gronder et sa voiture partir plus vite que la musique suivit de celle de Rosalie.

Je restais la sans comprendre et Alice prit la parole.

_Bon, tu montes ? Les boutiques n'attendent pas !

Alice ne paressait pas m'en vouloir. Elle était toujours si excitée. Je montais et elle accéléra, nous prîmes chemin vers Port Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: Port Angeles**_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir :)_

_Continuez, c'est un booster incroyable!_

_Désolé pour cette terrible attente, mais avec mes cours,mon taf et ma petite vie, je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire. Et puis quand l'inspiration me quitte.. _

**Bella :**

Alice m'avait promis une heure de route. Je détestais les longues distance et encore moins les parcourir en voiture. Personne n'est a l'aise en voiture, il n'y a pas de place pour les jambes, on doit garder cette espèce de corde autour de nous, et a part regarder en face, a gauche ou a droite, il n'y a rien a faire. La voiture et moi.. et bien on fait 6. Quant à la vitesse a laquelle elle roulait.. elle tenait a tenir ca promesse, elle roulait si vite que je tenais mon estomac, je préférais même, ne pas y penser. Bien sur, je gardais tout cela pour moi, pour ne pas paraître désagréable ou encore impolie. Mais Alice n'était pas dupe, elle ne manquait pas de se moquer de moi lorsqu'elle me voyait me trémousser sur mon siège a la recherche d'un peu de confort. Et du confort sa voiture n'en manquait pas. Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture, je connaissais quelques modèle connu, mais j'étais incapable de les identifier. La voiture d'Alice par exemple était de haute gamme. Une voiture sur laquelle on se retournerai, rien que pour l'idée qu'une célébrité – ou quelqu'un de très riche - était le possible conducteur – malgré les vitres teintées. Néanmoins, les sièges en cuir beige, les écrans de télévisions a l'arrière de ceux-ci ou encore, le GPS à identification vocale, me disait que cette voiture valait très cher.

_C'est quoi comme voiture ? Demandai-je

_Une Range Rover sport 2.7 TD V6 HSE. Un bijou hein ?

Je n'avais compris que les mots une et sport. Le reste était trop technique a mon goût.

_Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. C'est un cadeau de tes parents ?

_Un cadeau de toute la famille en faite. Tout le monde sait que j'aime conduire de belle voiture. Tu verrai le garage, il est rempli de 3 de mes bébés.

Je ne fis pas plus de commentaire.

_Tu aimerais la conduire au retour ? Tu vas adorer, elle se conduit toute seule. Je suis même capable de conduire sans les mains regarde..

Et elle lâcha le volant, et ne regardait même plus la route. Je me mis a paniquer violemment.

_NON! Alice oui, oui j'ai compris. Reprend le volant s'il te plais. Je te crois.

Elle se mit a rire, comme une enfant de 5ans. Je n'en revenais pas.

_Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Tu m'as vexé, je suis une excellente conductrice, Bella !

_Oui, je te crois. Vous êtes tous de très bon conducteur, mais ne m'en veux pas si j'ai un peu peur pour ma vie, lorsque je suis passager. Entre toi, qui lâche ton volant et Edward qui ne regarde pas la route.. et tout cela, en laissant la pédale d'accélérateur au plancher. Non, non je ne préfère pas conduire au retour, ma conduite te dépayserai.

Elle se mit a rire.

_Je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre sans être trop explicite mais.. tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, quand tu es avec nous. Aucune.. chance qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Fais moi confiance.

Elle était sur d'elle. Trop sur d'elle. Aucune chance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose disait elle. Et bien son attitude, bizarrement me donnait des raisons de m'en faire. Je suis bien placé pour dire que tout peut arriver, du jour au lendemain, on est a l'abri de rien.

Alors qu'elle regardait la route, en sifflotant, je repensais a tout ce que j'avais pu découvrir d'étrange ou plutôt de pas naturel chez les Cullen. Ils avaient un régime alimentaire spéciale certes mais je ne les avaient pas vu manger quoi que ce soit pour autant. Chez eux, tout étaient parfait. De leurs beauté surréaliste à leurs maison. Pourtant ils étaient quand même 7, et on ne trouvait jamais rien de désordonner, casser chez eux. Chez moi, même a trois outre ma maladresse, on trouvait des choses éparpillées, brisées ou du moins quelques chose d'endommager qui prouve simplement qu'on utilise, qu'on vit dans cette maison. Ce qui me rappel mon arriver, on je n'avais pas trouvé de lits, de chose qui prouve qu'ils habitent dans la maison. Esmée m'avait gentiment dit qu'elle venait de tout rénover, mais quand j'y repense quand on rénove, on laisse le strict nécessaire, et principalement les lits.

Je regardais Alice conduire joyeusement, et me faire un sourire qui démontrait son excitation. Je sourie jaune. Je me méfiais de plus en plus des Cullen. Après avoir eu un père shérif, c'est tout a fait normal pensais-je.

_Alors qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

_Pardon ?

_Qu'est ce que tu veux acheter ? Robes, chaussures, bijoux.. lingerie ?

Lingerie ? Grosse panique !

_Alice !

_Mais quoi ? On est entre filles a ce que je sache !

_Oui, mais je sais très bien ce que tu penses quand tu me dis lingerie. Alors écoute moi bien : de une, il ne se passera rien de rien avec ton frère. De deux, si je veux me prendre des sous-vêtements ça sera des trucs confortable et à mon goût en gros tu ne choisira rien pour moi. Et de trois, je ne sais pas si j'aurai les moyens de tout dévaliser. Je pense que je me contenterai, d'un simple nouveau jean et d'une paire de tennis.

_Alors ca non ! Tu as rendez-vous avec mon frère, demain soir, alors il te faut une tenue de conséquence, et excuse moi, mais je doute que tu sois apte à t'en choisir une. Donc, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

_Alice !

_Bella !

Comme deux enfants, nous campions sur nos décisions. Il était hors de question, qu'elle m'habille, je sais encore m'occuper de moi a ce que je sache ! Si en plus, c'est pour me retrouver a moitie nu dans une robe trop vulgaire et passer pour une cruche non merci.. alors nous boudions, pendant la fin du trajet. Alice était en faite capable de ne pas parler pendant 20 min, elle m'ignorait pensant avoir gagné la partie, mais je ne cèderai pas a ces caprices. Je contemplais avec admiration le paysage les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, jusqu'à notre descente de voiture. Le centre commerciale était immense, il y avait des magasins tel que Gucci, Yves Saint Laurent, Channel, Guess, Dior, Ralph Lauren, Agnes B. Je n'y connaissais rien en mode, mais je savais pertinemment que c'était des noms de grand créateur. Mon porte-feuille allait souffrir.

_Pff t'es une vraie tête de mule, c'est incroyable.

_Effectivement, je pense avoir du caractère.

Nous rîmes.

_Bon on fait un Deal : je choisis plusieurs tenues pour demain soir et tu choisira celle que tu préfère. Pendant que tu choisira tes haillons et tes '' chaussures de sport ''.

_Des tennis, ne sont pas des chaussures de sport.

_Appelle ca comme tu veux, moi je ne mets ce genre de chose que pour courir. Bon, on a un deal ou pas ?

_Très bien. Deal.

_On se retrouve à cet endroit dans 1 heure. Donne moi ton numéro, au cas ou il aurait un problème. Oh et j'allais oublier, donne moi tes mensurations aussi.. tu vas l'éblouir le Edward, je te promet.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, comme si c'était possible.

_Je vois le futur chérie, je sais d'avance que toi et lui, ca sera une histoire de longue date.

_Ah de longue date, madame _ironisais-je face à sa bêtise_, très bien. J_e ris._


End file.
